maps_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Joanne "Jo" Mullen
Joanne Faith Mullen, "Jo" was born January 28, 1939, in Stafford, Staffordshire, England. Post-graduation from Hogwarts, she worked at the Nighe Close branch of Flourish & Blotts in Edinburgh, Scotland before becoming a member of MAPS. Early Life Jo’s mother and father are Maureen (nee Jones, b. 1917), a homemaker, and Thomas Mullen (1914-1953), a school teacher and soldier. They met in 1934 while attending the Trinity Methodist Church with their mothers who immediately began matchmaking. They were married in 1936, two weeks before Maureen turned nineteen. WWII changed everything for the Mullens who had two children under the age of four at the time of its declaration. Thomas was drafted in 1940 and sent to France to fight, so Jo has no early memories of her father until he returned home, wounded, in Dec. 1944, several months before the end of the war. Thomas died of cancer in 1953 after a long battle with PTSD. After his death at age 38, Maureen moved back in with her parents who supported her and her three children until they each finished school. She now runs a daycare out of her mostly empty nest. Because her family lived in Staffordshire, the Mullen children weren’t evacuated during the bombings of England. Instead, their town played host to many evacuated families, so there were plenty of playmates around during Jo’s early years when her mother, who couldn’t be drafted as a nurse or worker due to her young children, looked after several other non-school age children who were evacuated to the area. One of her most vivid memories is playing the town victory garden while the local priest sang hymns inviting peace and courage for the soldiers. Accidental Magic Jo’s first instance of accidental magic occurred after the war when rationing was let up on enough for her mother to make cookies as a special dessert. Although no one saw it, Jo summoned a cookie to herself while her busy mother tended to baby Ian.The first visible fit of magic also came when her parents were busy tending to Ian and grading papers. Since Rob was at a friend’s home playing, Jo floated her toys around as she played quietly by herself. The accidental magic she displayed was limited to summoning and levitating. Sibling Relationships She has an older brother, Robert (b. 1937) who is in college studying medicine and living in St. Andrews, Scotland. Because of their father’s death and his study of science and medicine, Rob is bitter about the fact that magical treatments cannot be used on muggles causing a rift between him and Jo who were previously very close due to the scary experience of childhood during WWII. Due to the war, Jo’s little brother is seven years younger (Ian, b. 1946) and named for the Scottish great-uncle who later left Jo the flat where she moved into after graduation in Old Town Edinburgh. Ian is also magical. Because she now lives in Scotland, she doesn’t see her family much although she writes to her little brother often now that he attends Hogwarts himself as a Gryffindor who plays Chaser for the house team. Physical Appearance * Hair - Wavy shoulder-length brown hair with bangs pushed back with a headband. * Eyes - Blue like the rest of her family * Height - 5’2” * Weight - Average, not athletic. About 115 pounds. * Size - Medium * Walking Speed: 30 ft. * Clothes - Prefers knee-length skirts that remind her of the comfort of the Hogwarts uniform. Personality ESFJ: The Caregiver. Extravert Sensing Feeling Judging. ESFJs are people persons - they love people. They are warmly interested in others. They use their Sensing and Judging characteristics to gather specific, detailed information about others, and turn this information into supportive judgments. They want to like people, and have a special skill at bringing out the best in others. The ESFJ takes their responsibilities very seriously, and is very dependable. They see before others do what needs to be done, and do whatever it takes to make sure that it gets done. They enjoy these types of tasks, and are extremely good at them. ESFJs are warm and energetic. They may have a strong moral code, but it is defined by the community that they live in, rather than by any strongly felt internal values. ESFJs should be careful about controlling people in their lives who do not wish to be controlled. ESFJs at their best are warm, sympathetic, helpful, cooperative, tactful, down-to-earth, practical, thorough, consistent, organized, enthusiastic, and energetic. They enjoy tradition and security, and will seek stable lives that are rich in contact with friends and family. Aquarius Aquarius is the sign of visionaries, unconventionality and intellectual independence. Aquarius are the people who deviate from the crowd and go their own way. They are always after intellectual stimulation, constantly discovering something new, forming new opinions and stubbornly traveling their way regardless of what other people think. Aquarius are filled with paradoxes, they are interested in the opposite ends of the spectrum, they like to be alone yet are social butterflies, they like to experience both sides and see both opinions as they formulate new ideas with their forward thinking, active mind. Aquarius have a 'live and let live' policy where everyone is free to be themselves, an Aquarius never judges others because as human beings, we are all equal and entitled to our own opinions. They are verbally skilled and very witty, they observe people and learn how to interact with others through observation. They can be masters of manipulation justifying anything they do or think. As a result, they can deal with any type of personality and adapt to any situation. They welcome change because boredom is their enemy. Hogwarts Experience Jo’s Hogwarts letter was delivered in July 1950 by Albus Dumbledore in his capacity as Deputy Headmaster to Armando Dippet and professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. While her family was shocked, the arrival of her Hogwarts letter did explain several things about Jo’s childhood. After spending the afternoon explaining the Wizarding World, Dumbledore left instructions for finding Diagon Alley and bid them good day. Thomas and Maureen immediately cancelled Jo’s place at the local secondary school where Thomas taught, telling their neighbors proudly that Jo had got a scholarship to a boarding school in Scotland. Author’s Note: I had him delivering the letter in July because it makes more sense to visit the incoming muggleborns over the summer holiday than taking time out of the term to go on their actual eleventh birthdays and hers is in January. Wand – Black Walnut wood, Phoenix feather core, 10" in length, and Hard flexibility Less common than the standard walnut wand, that of black walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. Black walnut is a very handsome wood, but not the easiest to master. It has one pronounced quirk, which is that it is abnormally attuned to inner conflict, and loses power dramatically if its possessor practices any form of self-deception. If the witch or wizard is unable or unwilling to be honest with themselves or others, the wand often fails to perform adequately. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all, with a particular flair in all kinds of charm work. Wand flexibility or rigidity denotes the degree of adaptability and willingness to change possessed by the wand-and-owner pair -although, again, this factor ought not to be considered separately from the wand wood, core and length, nor of the owner’s life experience and style of magic, all of which will combine to make the wand in question unique. House – Hufflepuff Jo knew nothing of the Hogwarts houses before arriving and being sorted other than the small pictures visible in the Hogwarts crest on the cover of the information pamphlet which told her, "Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are divided into four houses which compete against each other for the house cup and the Quidditch cup. Each house has its own dorm, insignia, and personality. These houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Hufflepuff was kind to her through the years, and she made friends with many Ravenclaws and Gryffindors as well. Courses Jo is not particularly good at transfiguration or interested in nature-y subjects like Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures, and considered potions impractical because they're a time consuming and fairly passive way of getting things done unless they are being used for healing when you want them to be made by a certified healer anyway. She sat for and achieved 5 NEWTS: Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes. Patronus – Dalmation During her seventh year, in NEWT defense against the dark arts, Jo was able to master the patronus charm. Her patronus is a full grown dalmation, which reminded her of her brother's favorite new book, One Hundred and One Dalmations. She called her patronus Pongo, of course. Dalmations are stable and outgoing; dignified but never shy. Extracurriculars Jo did not play Quidditch, instead she was involved in the Wizard's Chess Club. Stats Alignment: Lawful Good Background: Sage Specialty: Librarian Feature: Researcher - when you attempt to learn or recall a piece of lore, if you do not know that information, you know where and from whom you can obtain it. Personality Trait: I'm used to helping out those who aren't as smart as I am, and I patiently explain anything and everything to others. Ideal: Logic. Emotions must not cloud our logical thinking. Bond: I work to preserve a library, university, scriptorium, or monastery. Flaw: I speak without really thinking through my words, invariably insulting others. Class: Wizard Race: Human Level and XP L. 1 - HP 7 Ability Scores Strength: 12 (+1) Dexterity: 10 (0) Constitution: 12 (+1) Intelligence: 21 (+5) Wisdom: 16 (+3) Charisma: 9 (-1) Equipment * a dagger * a spellbook * arcane focus * a bottle of black ink * a quill * a small knife * a set of clothes * a pouch containing 10 galleons * a letter from a dead colleague which poses a question you have not yet been able to answer * Explorer's Pack: backpack, bedroll, mess kit, tinderbox, 10 torches, 10 days of rations, waterskin, 50 feet hempen rope. Skills and Proficiencies * Primary Ability: Intelligence * Saving Throw Proficiencies: Intelligence & Wisdom * Proficiency Bonus: +2 Spellcasting & Arcane Recovery * Spell Save DC: 15 * Spell Attack Mod: 7 * Skills: Arcana, History, Investigation, Survival Category:Characters